Way Down in the Back of the Candy Aisle
by Gothic Thorn
Summary: Flaky is stocking shelves and Nutty causes a crash that leaves her stuck to a few marshmallows. Flaky, Nutty, and... marshmallows? Oh my! FlakyXNutty one-shot.


It was just an average day for the red porcupine Flaky. She had been adorned in her green apron just as all other store employees wore. It was her regular shift and she was doing her regular tasks. She took to restocking shelves while other workers did things out of sight. Nothing had been out of the ordinary...

Until Nutty came into the store that is. Flaky looked down in horror at the bag of jelly beans in her hands. She was restocking a _candy_ aisle. She threw down the bag, put her hands under her chin and began shaking. She didn't have a problem with Nutty exactly... she just had a problem with him being around her _and_ while being around candy. Which was most of the time really. She looked right and left for an escape. She'd sweep behind the counter! Just long enough for Nutty to get his candy and _leave!_

Flaky took one step down the aisle, but it was just too late. She looked through a row of gum balls, and heard the insane giggle. It didn't take much to know that he was too close for her to get far else in the store. Nutty was going to find her!—well the candy isle anyway...

Another giggle startled the red porcupine, causing her to bump into a shelf. A bag teetered onto the edge until gum balls were spilling everywhere. Flaky gasped. Nutty was sure to hear! She would just have to hide behind the next isle until the sugar addict left. In her first step Flaky tripped on a blue gum ball. She tumbled past the shelves. Her arms flew wildly knocking even more packages over. The final landing was thankfully into the next aisle, her fall broken by a bag of marshmallows.

The wind wasn't quite knocked out of her, but her back—despite the gelatinous sucrose landing—was now wretchedly sore.

Nutty arrived where Flaky had previously been standing. His arms were being ravenously filled with the various sweets that had fallen.

Flaky looked away in horror from her spot on the floor. Unable to get up, she dragged herself to a sitting position. She was safely hidden behind an entire shelf of chocolate bars. Chocolate bars from her side? She looked in complete dismay; even more candy items had carried over to her new isle. Licorice and lolly pops. Gummy bears, and gumdrops. And Flaky had practically left a trail of fallen candy _right to her_. It was only a matter of time before—

"Haha wooo!" Nutty came skipping into Flaky's aisle, wide-eyed and drooling at the colourful array. He threw down what he was carrying to replace his pile with even more kinds of candy he didn't even have to take off the shelf.

Flaky threw an arm over her eyes, and hoped desperately Nutty would just get what he wanted and leave her be.

"Ahhh!" Flaky cried as she felt Nutty's body pressing onto hers. He began reaching behind her back, his feet kicking at her to steady himself. The female realised the marshmallows must have gotten stuck onto her porcupine needles.

Wasn't there enough candy all around that nut to not want what was only stuck to _her_?

"Nuttyyyy!" Flaky whined as one of Nutty's furry green paws pushed onto her mouth. The other reached for a marshmallow, his chest pushing onto hers.

The porcupine bit one of Nutty's fingers and he lifted off of her, though he was still straddling her waist.

Flaky pulled herself up to her elbows, but discovering her back was too sore to lift herself up all the way, she lay down in defeat.

Nutty kept the porcupine in place by holding down her hands. He put a head to her shoulder and slid a marshmallow off with his teeth.

As he sat back to chew, the red porcupine thought to reach behind her and pull each of the white candies off her needles. She's throw them aside for Nutty to chase and she could muster enough energy to escape. With each hand under the squirrel's, she had to pull one off with her own teeth. But just before she could spit it out Nutty came back for another.

He choose the one that happened to be in her mouth, however.

His lips closed on hers. His tongue found its way in, and wrapped around the marshmallow before retreating into its own mouth.

Flaky was left breathless. Her mouth tingling. She then realised the suggestive position they were in, and couldn't help but blush. Regardless she set another marshmallow in her teeth. Nutty shared it gladly.

This continued for a few more marshmallows, Nutty giggling softly into her mouth... Flaky making a game out of it, would see how long she could keep a marshmallow there before Nutty won it...

As was such, the porcupine couldn't help but notice how the squirrel seemed to linger more and more between trips for the marshmallows.

Flaky tried her hand at waiting for the next replacement and to her sheer delight long after the sugary treat was gone they were still kissing.

Nutty brought Flaky's arms over her head and drifted down to slowly kiss the nap of her neck. As his hands worked to pull the last few marshmallows off, the porcupine nestled her fingers into to fur at the back of his neck.

Finally, the green squirrel lifted Flaky off of the floor and stood her up. After her crash her back would be much sorer upon waking, but as for now it didn't cause much unnecessary pain.

Nutty returned to her, and with hands on her waist, his lips found his new favourite piece of candy. Flaky held Nutty's face in her hands, as she caressed a knee onto his.

Between a kiss they shared a stare of half lidded eyes and parted lips. In an instant their moment of light romance turned to one of passion and need as if they were both wired to the same switch.

Their mouths couldn't moving fast enough, their hands unable to hold the best places at once. Nutty had Flaky against a store shelf, sending candy pouring behind them, a rainbow of colours and a rainstorm in sound.

Flaky popped her head back, to see the noise had brought the store manager, Giggles to check on her.

The pair awkwardly shifted off of each other. Flaky cleared her throat.

The pink chipmunk shouted about the mess incoherently, pointing at Nutty, then at the door. She left a moment to no doubt get a broom, and the pair was given just a moment before Nutty would be more seriously kicked out.

"Nutty, I never knew you could—"

But Nutty silenced her, putting a strand of liquorice in her mouth as if it were a rose. He kissed her hand before placing a sucker into his own mouth. He lingered a hand onto her cheek then walked down the aisle.

"I get off at seven!" Flaky called after him. The green squirrel nodded before disappearing.

Flaky sighed dreamily... then was roughly handed a broom. She looked in horror at the mess she now had to clean up... though at least all that candy was now something to remind her of her new sweet.

* * *

Okay, this is one of those stories, you've edited and worked with so much you are sick of looking at it. I seriously needed to hurry up and post this thing so I can move on with my life. It was fun to write, but there's is always that point! Also, I was a bit nervous about writing and posting this because after I had the idea but before I began to write it I found a fic that was similar. Flaky gets covered with cake and Nutty's attitude towards it is similar. Anyway, I hope if any one finds that similarity they'll know I had this idea before I even knew that fic existed. And come on. Any one who ships Nutty and Flaky would think of something like this sooner or later. It's the perfect way to get them... closer. Anyway! Thank you for reading! I don't own the characters, and reviews are indeed welcome. Enjoy the rest of your lives!


End file.
